Stay by you
by Ollybowlzanic
Summary: What happens when someone's memory is lost, how far will one person go to help him. But what happens when he does not want ones help, only a familiar face.


_**Disclaimer: Even though I would love to own The Mentalist, I don't.**_

Lisbon looked at her clock. Cho and Rigsby have been missing for 48 hours. She had been trying to find them with no avail. The last thing they knew about their location is that they had stopped at a diary because Rigsby had been hungry. Her phone started ringing, she hoped more than anything that it was information about her two team members. "Hello, agent Lisbon" She answered as she sat up in her chair. "No, we haven't got anything, I will sir." She sighed as she ended the call. "Where are you?"

"Wayne?" Cho asked as he saw his co- worker start to stir. "Wayne, can you hear me?" he asked as he crawled towards him. Wayne Rigsby opened his eyes and looked towards Cho. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around the room. "I don't know. You need to stay calm." Wayne nodded as he sat up. He cringed as he sat up as pain ripped through his body. They sat in silence as they both tried to come up with a plan to get out of there.

Jane and Van Pelt were watching the surveillance cameras. Jane could tell that Van Pelt had been crying but he thought he would tease her about that fact after they get their guys back. Sometimes Jane has a heart not to push the bar too much. "Nothing." Van Pelt shook her head as she tried to stop herself from crying.

Rigsby had dosed off again and Cho was getting worried he wasn't a doctor but he knew there was defiantly something wrong. Rigsby had just woken up because a loud bang echoed around the room they were in. "You better have not killed them." They heard an angry shout; they turned their heads to see a male storm into the room. "Good, you are both awake. You are going to do exactly what I say" he said as he pointed to Cho. "Or I'll kill your friend here." He said pointing to Rigsby who felt like he was about to throw up. "What do you want?" The male smiled at Cho "Revenge." Cho watched as the male walked over to Rigsby and punched him in the face making Rigsby's head snap back and hit the wall rendering him unconscious. "Hey!" Cho shouted. "It's between you and me, leave him out of it."

Van Pelt's phone started to ring when she was looking through past cases of Rigsby while Lisbon went through Cho's cases. "Van Pelt" she answered. "Grace, it's Cho, we need help. Shit got to go he's coming back please help us." Before she could say anything the call ended. She ran to tell Lisbon they were both alive. They had no idea where the pair where but hearing their voice gave them more motivation into finding them.

"I thought I told you to be quiet" The male said as he stood over Cho. Rigsby had been battling unconsciousness and Cho was growing more and more concerned about his co-worker, his friend. "Please let him go, he needs medical attention. Please, it's between you and me." The male just laughed. "You don't recognize me do you? You were the one that killed my dad." Cho shook his head. "I've killed a few people that have a gun pointed at me and who start firing at me, could you be more specific." However as the male continued to watch Cho, Cho finally realized who it was.

Jane had been lying on his couch when Lisbon came through the doors. "Jane. Really?" Jane sat up it had been 50 hours since Cho and Rigsby had gone missing and the team have had no rest. "I'm sorry, I'm awake." Van Pelt's phone rang again. "Cho is that you?" "Yes I cannot talk long look up the name Sam Adam's, Hurry. Rigsby, hey stay with me, I have to go. Please Hurry." Before Van Pelt could say anything Cho hung up again. "We need to hurry, Wayne's hurt." They got to work and looked up the name Sam Adams. They found an address and before anyone could stop them the trio were out the door.

Cho crawled over to Rigsby. He could not stop apologizing to him as they sat in the dark waiting for their team to save them. Waiting to die. Sam walked in and grabbed Cho and pushed him out of the way. "I had to watch my dad die; I think it is only fair that you watch your co-worker die." Cho tried to push Sam away from Rigsby. Cho's fight in his body was limited but he had to make sure that Sam stayed away from Rigsby. Where are they? As he thought this a gun shot rang out.

Lisbon, Van Pelt and Jane arrived at the house that belonged to Sam Adams they all got out of the car when a gun went off. Van Pelt could barely move she was focused on the front door of the house but she couldn't move. "Van Pelt, Grace, you set." Grace nodded before they all crept towards the house. "Jane wait by the car, you don't have a gun." Lisbon said as she turned towards him. "No way and miss the fun." Lisbon sighed she knew that Jane would win in the end and the longer they argued, the least chance they can be saved. "Stay behind me."

Cho and Sam looked around to see what happened. Sam was holding a gun in his hand. He held the gun up towards Cho's head. "Wayne" Cho yelled as he twisted his head to see if Rigsby had been shot. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized he was not hurt. "Please Sam" Cho begged as he looked Sam in the eye. "Drop the weapon" Lisbon shouted as she and van Pelt entered the room with Jane in tow. "Drop the weapon." Van Pelt. Sam turned his head to see three agents behind him giving Cho the time to disarm him. Van Pelt and Lisbon assisted Cho while Jane was told to untie Rigsby. "Rigsby, can you hear me?" He asked as Rigsby came too. What Rigsby said next twisted all their guts.


End file.
